


Drunk, Naked, and Riding a Zamboni

by Darth_Claire



Series: The Dangers of Social Media [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Minor Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Social Media, Tall Yuri Plisetsky, Victuuri Big Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Claire/pseuds/Darth_Claire
Summary: The morning after the Grand Prix Finals banquet. Yuuri and Viktor wake up with no memory of the previous night.  They discover Viktors phone is missing which seems like a minor inconvenience until someone starts texting them pictures from the night before.  As they retrace their steps, the photos become increasingly scandalous. Viktor and Yuuri embark on a desperate hunt to find the phone before anything is uploaded to social media!





	Drunk, Naked, and Riding a Zamboni

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Victuuri Big Bang 2018.  
> Thanks to [phoenixwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller) for the beta. Please check out her fic as well
> 
>  
> 
> [Tales of a Sleeping Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/victuribang2018/works/16432469)

 

The first thing Yuuri felt as he regained consciousness was the pounding in his head.  That was followed by a wave of nausea and a hot flash. He tried to get up but there was a weight on top of him.  He opened his eyes, wincing as his pupils contracted in the bright light. They had forgotten to close the curtains. He waited a moment to let his vision adjust and looked down to see a mop of silver hair lying on his chest.  He slid out from under Viktor, his fuzzy mind registering that his fiance was naked. He realized that he was too, but he was too hungover to feel embarrassed about it. He stumbled to the bathroom and drank a few glasses of water.  Taking a few deep breaths, he belched to relieve some of the pressure in his stomach. He stepped in the shower and turned the water on as cold as he could tolerate, leaning his head back to let it hit his pounding forehead.

“Ohayō!” Viktor said cheerfully.

“Not so loud!” Yuuri wailed.  “My head is killing me!”

“Aww, does my poor little Katsudon have a hangover?”

“Yes.” Yuuri groaned.  “How do you not?”

Viktor shrugged.  “I’m Russian?” He climbed in the shower with Yuuri.  “I know a good cure for that.”

“Two aspirin, a cold shower, and a hot breakfast,”.

“That too, but an orgasm usually helps me,”  Viktor purred. He embraced Yuuri from behind, reaching around to grab his cock.  “Best thing for a hangover, gets the blood moving.”

Yuuri put a hand on the wall for support as Viktor stroked him.  It did help distract him from his headache if only a little bit. He felt himself swell in Viktor’s hand.  Those strong yet delicate fingers danced over the sensitive skin, awakening Yuuri’s senses. He moaned softly, rolling his head back against Viktor’s shoulder.  

Viktor paused, bending to whisper in Yuuri’s ear.  “Should I keep going or should I do it with my mouth.”

Yuuri felt a shiver run through him.  Viktor’s hands were magical, but his lips were heavenly.

“Mouth,” he mumbled.

Viktor turned Yuuri around and knelt, taking care not to slip.  He looked up, water streaming off his silver hair. Yuuri almost came just looking at him.  He never forgot how beautiful Viktor was but sometimes it caught him off guard. Viktor smiled, running his hand up Yuuri’s thigh. Slicking back his wet hair, he took Yuuri into his mouth.  Yuuri put a hand on the wall behind him as Viktor’s head bobbed along the length of his cock. He bit his lip to stifle a cry as Viktor flicked his tongue at the tip. They had discovered the first night that the walls were a bit thin.  Mila had teased them about it over breakfast and Yurio had glared at them through the whole meal. It hadn’t bothered Viktor, but Yuuri didn’t really feel like dealing with her today.

Viktor wrapped a hand around his own cock and started to stroke himself as he continued to suck Yuuri.  Overwhelmed by the sight, Yuuri came. Viktor swallowed it, sucking out every last drop. He sat back, licking his lips.

“So much for that legendary stamina of yours,” he teased rubbing a thumb over the head of his swollen cock.  “I just started.”

Yuuri helped him to his feet and put a hand on his hip.  “Want me to take care of that? Hand only, if I use my mouth I’m afraid I might throw up.”

“Or,” Viktor drawled, trailing his fingers down Yuuri’s back and into the cleft of his ass.  “Since you have a couple of days to recover.”

Yuuri nodded, feeling a tingling in his groin as Viktor brushed the tight opening.  It would be a few minutes before he was hard again, but he wasn’t done.

“Lube?”

Viktor flashed an enigmatic smile and leaned out of the shower to get a small bottle from his toiletry bag.  “Mais oui, mon amour!”

Yuuri turned and put his hands on the wall, thrusting his hips out to open himself up.

“You’re eager this morning.” Viktor purred, stroking his side.

“I finally beat you, Viktor,” Yuuri said as Viktor rubbed his finger around the opening.  “Fair and square on the same ice! This is your consolation prize!”

“If this is what I get when I lose, I’ll have to do it more often.”  

Yuuri heard the gurgle of lube being squeezed out before Viktor pressed a slick finger inside him.

“Gold suits you,” he purred.  “Seeing you on that podium made me as hard as ice.”

“The silver matches your hair,” Yuuri moaned as Viktor slipped another finger inside.

“So what do you think, gold or silver?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri kept his breathing steady, trying to relax as Viktor’s fingers carefully stretched the tight muscle.  “For what?”

“For our wedding rings,” Viktor said.  “We have gold for the engagement, should we switch it up?”

“Gold!” Yuuri cried, a shiver running through him as Viktor’s fingers brushed against his prostate.

“I want to get some pictures of you with your medal,” Viktor purred,  “and nothing else.”

“Only if you do it too!” Yuuri moaned, digging his fingers into the slick tile.  He felt his cock start to swell again.

Viktor pulled his fingers out and squirted more lube on them.  It had been a few weeks since they had done this, but Viktor was always careful not to rush.  No matter how eager he was, he always wanted Yuuri to enjoy it as much as he did. Kissing Yuuri’s neck, he pressed them back inside.

“Should we get married in Russia or Japan?” he asked.

Yuuri felt a shiver run through him at the thought of actually exchanging vows with Viktor.  He couldn’t wait any longer. “That’s good,” he said in a husky voice.

“You sure?”

“Yes,” Yuuri moaned.

Viktor kissed his neck and removed his fingers.  He rubbed some lube on his cock and pressed the tip against Yuuri’s opening.  Yuuri arched his hips, pushing back against him. Viktor took the hint and sank slowly inside.  Trembling, Yuuri dug his fingers into the tile as Viktor filled him. Viktor bent to kiss the back of his neck as he slowly rocked his hips, pushing in and out with languid strokes.  He rubbed a thumb across Yuuri’s nipple, giving it a gentle pinch. Yuuri turned his head to look at Viktor, but the motion made him dizzy and he swayed backwards. Viktor’s grip on his waist tightened to steady him.  He stopped for a moment to let Yuuri regain his balance.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just a little dizzy.” Yuuri shifted his feet.  “I’m good.”

Viktor put a hand on Yuuri’s stomach to help steady him, and the other on the wall. Yuuri braced himself as Viktor filled him again.  It only took him a moment to find his rhythm. He thrust in, sending shivers through Yuuri’s body. Viktors hand slipped down Yuuri’s hip to brush the base of his cock.  His touch was light, but Yuuri didn’t need much. Just having Viktor in him was enough to excite him. Viktor’s breathing grew heavy, his fingers digging into Yuuri’s skin.  He never lasted long in the morning, especially after drinking. He buried his face in Yuuri’s shoulder to muffle a cry as he came. A few final thrusts and he sagged against Yuuri’s back to catch his breath.  He kissed Yuuri’s neck lazily stroking his cock.

“I must be tired.”

Yuuri jerked as Viktor rubbed a thumb across the tip of his cock.  He bit his lip, thrusting into Viktor’s grip. He came, feeling the bliss rush of endorphins wash over him.  

“Feeling better?” Viktor asked, placing a few light kisses on his shoulder.

“That actually did help,” Yuuri admitted.

“Let’s clean up and get something to eat.”  

Viktor turned up the water temperature.  Viktor washed Yuuri’s hair, digging his nimble fingers into Yuuri’s scalp.  By the time they finished. Yuuri’s headache was starting to subside. Maybe there was something to Viktor’s cure after all.

They dried off and went to get dressed.  As Yuuri dug through his suitcase for something to wear, he looked around at the state of the room.  Viktor was usually meticulous about keeping things tidy, but their clothes had been tossed haphazardly around the room.  There were snack wrappers and drink bottles littering the dresser, and the table had been knocked over.

“What did we do last night?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor frowned, setting the table upright.  “I don’t think I really want to know.”

They dressed and Yuuri started straightening up while Viktor did his hair.  Both of their overcoats were thrown over the chair, but the rest of their clothes were all over the room.  He would have to look more carefully later, but some of them seemed to be missing.

Victor finished with his hair and came out to finish dressing.  He put on his shoes and looked around the room. “Yuuri, where’s my phone?”

“I don’t know.  Your wallet was in your coat, but I didn’t see the phone.  Did you leave it in your pants?”

Viktor knelt to look under the bed.  “Maybe, but they’re not here.”

Yuuri took his phone from the night stand and called Viktor’s number.  There was no sound. He sighed. “You must have lost it. Maybe you dropped it at the banquet.  You had everything backed up right?”

“Of course.”

Yuuri shrugged.  “Well you were due for an upgrade.  Do you see my tie and jacket?”

“No but I’ve been meaning to burn those anyway,” Viktor told him. “I don’t know how I overlooked them when you moved.”

“Is that what happened to my blue striped shirt?” Yuuri snapped. “That was my favorite shirt!”

“It was polyester,” Viktor said with disgust.  “It didn’t burn, it melted.”

Yuuri rubbed his temples.  They could fight about the shirt later, but he needed some food.  “Let’s get breakfast, I’m starving.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Je suis désolé, Monsieur Nikiforov,” the desk clerk said apologetically.  “No one has turned in a phone. If there’s a number I can reach you at, I can call you if anyone does find it.”

Viktor wrote down Yuuri’s number and a description of the phone and gave it to the desk clerk.

“Merci,” he called, following Yuuri to the dining room. “I just don’t know where I could have dropped it.”

“Let me call Phichit and see if he knows anything,” Yuuri said.  Phichit’s phone rang several times before the voicemail picked up.  There was a short message in Thai followed by a beep. “Phichit, it’s Yuuri.  Call me back when you get this.”

He ended the call and put the phone in his pocket.  “I guess he’s not up yet. He’s usually the first one to text me when I do something stupid.”

“I guess that means nothing went viral.” Viktor reasoned.

“Yet.”

Viktor squeezed his shoulder as they headed into the dining room. Many of the other skaters were there already. Some were staying to tour the city while others were flying home.  They found a table and Victor went to get Yuuri some breakfast. He returned with a plate of fluffy pastries and other items that would be easy on Yuuri’s queasy stomach. Yuuri took a sip of his coffee and ripped into a warm croissant as Sara and Mila sat down beside them.

“Victor!  I’m so glad you’re alright!” Mila gushed.

“That’s not good,” Yuuri muttered.

“What did we do?”

“I don’t know.”  Sara shrugged. “You both disappeared about an hour in, but you’d had a lot of champagne so we were worried.”

Yuuri groaned, burying his face in his hands. “Please tell me I didn’t pole dance again.”

He yelped as something cold was pressed against the back of his neck.  He whipped around to see Yurio holding a bottle of orange juice. Otabek stood behind him with a cup of coffee and his usual stoic expression.

“Good, you’re alive,” Yurio said.  

“Awww, Kitten, you do care!” Viktor teased.

Yurio scowled and pointed at Viktor with his knife. “Neither if you gets to die or retire until I beat you again!”

“I’m sure Otabek would console you,” Viktor suggested with a salacious grin.  

Otabek took a sip of coffee to hide the blush that crept across his face. Yurio just glared at them. “How are you not hungover?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re old enough to drink,” Viktor teased.

“One year, Two months and 19 days!” Yurio snapped. He and Otabek took a seat on the other side of Mila and Sara.

“I see you two made up,” Mila teased.

“It was a misunderstanding,” Otabek said calmly.

“Good!” Mila pinched Yurios cheek. “Our little Kitten was worried!”

Yurio slapped her hand away.  “I’m not little anymore, Old Hag!  I’m as tall as piggy and I’m still growing.”  He leaned back in his chair, letting his head fall back to expose his long graceful throat and an unmistakable purplish mark.

“Is that a hickey?” Sara asked.

Yurio’s eyes went wide. He clasped a hand to his throat and slumped forward, zipping up his hoodie. Otabek stared at the floor, his cheeks turning a deep red.

“Looks like they did a little more than make up,” Viktor teased.

“It’s not like that!” Otabek insisted quickly.

“We just made out,” Yurio grumbled. “Get your mind out of the gutter:”

Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and kissed it. “Our little Yurio is growing up, darling.”

Yurio stood up with an aggravated yell and stalked off to the buffet.  Otabek finished his coffee and stood up more calmly.

“I need a refill,” he said awkwardly, hurrying after Yurio.

“So on a side note, did anyone find Viktor’s phone at the banquet last night?”  

“Probably wherever he left his pants,” Mila suggested. She and Sara giggled.

“I can let the pants go but changing phones is such a pain,” Viktor complained, spreading butter on a roll. “I can never remember my login information.”

Yuuri nodded and nibbled at his croissant.  His phone vibrated in his back pocket. He took it out to check.  Maybe Phichit had responded.

“It’s a text from your phone!” He told Viktor.  “Maybe someone found it!” He opened it up to find a selfie of him and Victor shirtless and sitting on a bench near the waterfront.  “What the hell?”

“What is it?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri showed him the picture.

Viktor frowned.  “I don’t remember that?”

“ _Who is this?”_ Yuuri replied.

_“It’s your beloved Viktor!”_

_“Viktor is sitting across from me and he lost his phone.”_

_“Busted.  Give me 1500 Euros if you want the phone back.”_

_“It would be cheaper for us to buy a new phone.”_ Yuuri replied _._

_“Oh yeah, the phone is junk, but you probably want the photos back.”_

Yuuri’s mouth went dry.   _“What photos?”_

Another picture popped up of him and Viktor kissing in the hotel hot tub. They were sitting on the top step. The water only came up to their waists. Nothing below that was clear but Yuuri could tell that they were naked. He had his hand in the water between Viktors legs. Another photo came through. In it Viktor was leaning back against the side. He was still mostly covered but the tip of his cock was poking out of the water.

_“And I’ll just let you imagine the rest. >:)” _

Yuuri felt a wave of nausea. The phone slipped out of his hand and clattered on the floor.  Viktor rushed over to him and picked up the phone.

“Is that really what I look like when you’re doing that?” he asked.  

Yuuri smacked him on the arm.  “This is serious! We have to get your phone back.  Whoever has it knows your pass code.”

Viktor shrugged.  “We wouldn’t be the first skaters to have a sex tape leaked.”

“A sex tape!” Mila exclaimed in a hushed tone, taking the phone from Viktor.

Yuuri dug his fingernails into his scalp. “If this gets out we could be in serious trouble!  We could be fined, or barred from competing at Worlds! We can’t, let,” Yuuri trailed off as he started to hyperventilate.

Viktor squeezed his shoulder. “It’ll be fine. It’s happened to Chris a few times.  He just got a small fine.”

“What if my parents see this?” Yuuri cried.  “Oh god! What if Yuko sees this?”

Viktor took Yuuri’s face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Yuuri felt his breathing start to slow.  

“We’ll fix this,” he promised in a soft voice.

“What the hell!” Yurio asked.  “I was gone for two minutes and Otabek is still waiting on the fancy coffee machine.  What could possibly have happened since we left?”

“Its what happened last night,” Mila said.

“What did you do? Make a sex tape,” Yurio joked. His expression turned to disgust as Viktor nodded.  “Oh Gross!”

Yuuri took the phone back from Mila. “ _Where can we meet you?”_

_“Not so fast, I think Mr. Nikiforov needs to learn a little lesson about phone security.  The phone will be right where you left it. See if you can remember.”_

Viktor leaned over to read the text. “Well that’s good,” he said cheerfully.

Yuuri looked at him in bewilderment.  “How?”

“Whoever has it wants to toy with us so they won’t post anything right away. We just have to retrace our steps and try to remember where we were last night.”

“How are we going to do that? I don’t even remember leaving the banquet.”  Yuuri thought for a moment. “Who knows your pass code?”

“Uh, let’s see, you, Yakov, Mila, Yurio, Georgi, Yuko, Christophe-”

“I don’t think you understand the point of a passcode,” Yuuri said flatly.

Otabek returned to the table and sat down.  “Do I want to know?”

Yurio shook his head.  “For fuck sake, your passcode is Piggy’s birthday. Any moron could figure it out.

“You’re changing that as soon as we get your phone back,” Yuuri insisted.

“If I had to guess I’d say it was Chris,” Mila suggested. “This seems like his type of prank.”

“Well if it’s Chris we have nothing to worry about!” Viktor said cheerfully.

“And if it’s not?” Yuuri said.

Viktor sipped his coffee, a worried look briefly flitting across his face.  “Well it’s as good a start as any.”

“According to his Instagram he’s at a church,” Sara told them.

Yurio scoffed. “He didn’t burst into flames walking through the door?”

Viktor shrugged.  “Apparently not.”

Yurio rolled his eyes. “You should get there quick before he touches holy water and melts.”

Yuuri leaned in to whisper to Viktor.  “I don’t know much about Catholicism. Is he serious?”

“I don’t know,” Viktor replied, eyeing Yurio warily.  “But let’s hurry so we don’t have to find out.”

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand as they hurried toward the church.  He doubted that Chris was behind this, even as a joke, but it was somewhere to start.  

They went inside and looked around. The building was filled with tourists, most of whom were dressed for winter. With so many people wearing hats and scarves, spotting Chris might be difficult.  Viktor opened his mouth to yell, but Yuuri tapped him on the shoulder, pointing to a sign that asked visitors to be quiet.

“I don’t see him.”

“It’s a big place.” Yuuri replied looking around. “Let’s split up and meet at the back.”

Viktor nodded and headed to the right while Yuuri went left. As he approached the back of the church he spotted Michael and Emil looking at a statue.

“Michael! Emil!”

“Oh wow! I wasn’t expecting you to be up and about!” Emil exclaimed.  “Where’s Yuuri?”

“He’ll be around in a minute.” Viktor said, glancing over to check his progress. “Have you two seen Chris?”

“Yeah, he was here when we arrived, but he left.” Michael told them. “I think he was going to the waterfront.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri called. “Any luck?”

“Michael and Emil saw him a few minutes ago. He's heading to the waterfront.”

“Thanks!” Yuuri grabbed Viktors hand and hurried out of the church. “How far is the waterfront?” Can we walk or should we take a cab?”

Viktor looked carefully at Yuuri’s fretful eyes.  Hungover and exhausted, he was on the verge of a breakdown.  Moving around always helped when he was feeling tense but Viktor knew that wouldn’t work forever. He needed to find the phone.

“Let’s walk.  It’s not that far.”

He took Yuuri’s hand as  they headed toward the water.  They paused briefly to read a street sign then turned the corner.

“That’s him!” Yuuri cried.

Viktor looked around to see what he was pointing at as Yuuri dragged him down the crowded sidewalk.  He spotted Chris waiting at the corner.

“Chris!”

Chris didn’t seem to hear him. He darted across the street to a taxi. Yuuri skidded to a halt as the taxi drove off.

“He probably had his earbuds in,” Viktor suggested.

“I’ll try Phichit again. He has to know something.”  Yuuri scrolled through his contacts and tapped Phichit’s name.  

“I’m not talking to you,” Viktor heard Phichit yell before ending the call.  

Yuuri stared at the phone like someone had just punched him in the stomach. He called again, but it went to voicemail.  Trembling, he clenched the phone and looked at Viktor with tears in his eyes.

“What did I do?  Phichit and I never fight.”

Viktor wrapped him in a firm hug, gently stroking his hair.  “Whatever it is, I’m sure he just need some time to cool down.  It’ll be alright, I promise.”

Yuuri nodded, burying his face in Viktor’s scarf.  Any other time he would have been content to stay like this for hours, but they had to keep looking for the phone.  He pulled back and gave Yuuri a quick kiss, wiping a tear from his cheek.

“Better?”

Yuuri nodded.  “I don’t know what else to do.”

“Well, even if we lost Chris, we know we were at the waterfront last night.  Let’s go find where we took that picture and see if we remember anything.”

“I guess it’s the best we can do right now,” Yuuri agreed.

Viktor smiled and brushed Yuuri’s hair out of his eyes.  He had managed to talk him through that panic episode, but he needed to keep him distracted him until they figured something out.  He put a hand on Yuuri’s waist and held him close as they walked.

“So you never answered my question before,” Viktor said. “Russia or Japan?”

“For what?” Yuuri asked.

“For our wedding!  I know we live in Russia, but your family is in Japan and most of our guests will have to travel anyway, so I don’t think everyone from St. Petersburg would mind.  Of course we could always get married in Russia and go to Japan for the Honeymoon, unless you had something else in mind.”

Yuuri heaved a frustrated sigh.  “Viktor, can we talk about this later?”

“Why wait?” Viktor asked cheerfully.  “I want a June wedding so we need to start making some decisions.”

Yuuri stopped and broke away from Viktor’s embrace.  He clenched his fists, glaring angrily. “Would you take this seriously?  You are the only person I know who could joke around like this when you’re being blackmailed!”

Viktor took his hands and kissed him softly.  “I am taking this seriously. The thing is, it doesn’t really matter.  I’m your coach, I’ll take responsibility for everything. Even if something does get out, we’ll make a few apologies, pay a small fine, and in a month everyone will forget about it.” He squeezed Yuuri’s hands tightly.  “Please don’t worry. Let’s just focus on our future.”

“Japan,” Yuuri muttered softly.

“Japan it is.” Viktor laced their fingers together and they continued on.

“I don’t see why we have to be in such a rush though,” Yuuri said.

“I said we’d get married when you won gold!” Viktor reminded him.  

“I didn’t think you meant right away!” Yuuri exclaimed.  “I figured you’d forgotten about that anyway.”

“I’d never forget something that important,” Viktor declared.  “You won gold and I’m going to make you mine.”

Yuuri’s grip tightened.  He looked away, blushing shyly.  “I already am. Getting married won’t change anything.”

Viktor couldn’t help stopping to sweep Yuuri into a deep kiss.  He was rarely so direct and all too often Viktor was left to guess what he was thinking.  He still wanted a wedding, but it made his heart sing to know that it was just a formality.

“So what should we wear? If we’re in Japan traditional dress would be appropriate but I always thought that black outfit was a bit drab. Of course nothing says we have to stick with the color or even that we have to wear men’s clothes! I think you’d look beautiful in a kimono.”

That got a smile from Yuuri.  “Come to Japan after Nationals and we’ll go shopping.”

Viktor threw an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder as they continued walking.  “I mean it. I’m thinking deep blue with white snowflakes embroidered on it.  And we’ll serve Katsudon at the reception, all you can eat.”

About twenty minutes later they finally arrived at the waterfront.  Viktor hoped that Yuuri remembered what they had agreed to, because he had already forgotten most of it.  He had been so focused on keeping Yuuri distracted that he hadn’t really paid attention to the answers. He had probably agreed to something that Yuuri was going to hold over him later, but that was a problem for another day.  He looked around for anything familiar.

“Do you see the statue from the photo?” he asked.

Yuuri looked around. “Is that it?”

“Close enough! Let’s go!” He dragged Yuuri over to the statue.  “Since we can’t remember the night and we lost all the photos, let’s recreate some that we can actually post.”

Yuuri smiled.  “If we weren’t being blackmailed, that would be pretty romantic.”

“It still can be,” Viktor insisted. “Let’s take a selfie.”

Yuuri grinned and flipped to the camera. Viktor put his arm around Yuuri’s waist and kissed his cheek as he snapped the photo.

“Beautiful! Let’s post it.”

Yuuri opened Instagram as a notification flashed across the screen.

“Wait, Viktor, your Instagram just updated.”

“What!” Viktor cried.  “They said they wouldn’t post anything yet!”

“No they didn’t,” Yuuri argued.

“Well they didn’t give us a time limit!  That’s not fair.”

Yuuri glared at him.  “We’re being blackmailed!  I don’t think they care about fair.”

“Lets just see what it is,” Viktor suggested.  “Maybe there’s a clue.”

Tapped the notification.  The blackmailer had posted a series of photos. The first was mercifully tame.  They were shirtless but they were just sitting in a restaurant feeding each other crepes.  In the next one, a glob of Nutella had fallen on Viktor’s bare chest. In the next one, Yuuri leaned in to lick it off.  The next few were shots of them making out. During the whole thing, Leo was sitting across the table from them staring in amazement.

“We were at a cafe making out in front of Leo?” Yuuri asked.  

Viktor took the phone and enlarged the picture.  “Ah, look here. The reflection in the window.”

“That’s Phichit!” Yuuri exclaimed.  

Viktor studied the image carefully.  “You were still on speaking terms when these were taken so whatever happened, it was later.”

“I think I have an idea,” Yuuri said despondently.  “Phichit likes Leo. He’s been trying to work up the courage to talk to him for weeks.  Do you think we got in the way? Would he do something like this?”

“I don’t think he’d go that far just because you cockblocked him.” Viktor said doubtfully.  “And if he did, I don’t think he’ll post anything too scandalous.”

“You’re right,” Yuuri agreed.

“It’ll be fine,”  Viktor promised, kissing him on the cheek.  “Now let’s post that picture.”

Yuuri tapped to add a post, bringing up the camera roll.  “Ah, I totally forgot to check my pictures!” He scrolled through the photos.  “What the hell?”

“What is it?” Viktor asked leaning over to look.

Yuuri showed him a series of photos from the night before.  They were at the ice rink in their underwear and skates. In several of the photos they appeared to be sitting on a zamboni.  

“Did we steal a Zamboni?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor studied the photos carefully. “No, it just looks like we borrowed it. But I found my pants.” He pointed to the background of a photo where the pants were draped over the railing.

Yuuri exited the screen.  “Ok one thing at a time. We need to find Phichit so I can apologize and we can figure out which cafe that was.”

Viktor tapped a finger against his lips in thought.  “Wait, Leo was there too. Do you have his number?”

“No, but I’ll check his Instagram.”  Yuuri’s face lit up. “We’re in luck!  He posted a picture and he added the location.  Cafe La Vie.” He clicked to find the directions. “It’s not far.”

“I guess we should go check it out,” Viktor suggested.  “I’m getting a little hungry anyway.”

“Hey Pork Cutlet!”

Viktor looked to see Yurio and Otabek walking toward them.

“Any luck?” Otabek asked.  

Viktor shook his head. “We know we were out last night with Leo and Phichit but that’s it.”

“And Phichit is mad at me and won’t answer my calls,” Yuuri added in a despondent whine.  

Viktor hugged him from behind.  He smiled at Yurio and Otabek. “We figured out where the crepe place is and we’re heading there now if you want to come.”

Otabek and Yurio traded a look. Otabek shrugged.  “I could go for a crepe.”

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the cafe and took a seat.  Yuuri looked around as they waited to order.

“Well it’s definitely the one in the picture, but I don’t remember it.”

“I’m getting Nutella,” Yurio said to Otabek.  “What about you?”

“It’s lunch time,” Otabek reminded him.

“Ok, then I’m getting the ham and cheese and we can split the Nutella Crepe for dessert.”

“So are you two dating now?” Viktor asked.

Yurio looked at Otabek. He nodded slightly.

“Yeah,” Yurio muttered.

“About time!” Viktor cheered.

“It’s not a big deal,” Yurio grumbled, hiding behind his menu.

“Of course it is!” Viktor insisted. “You’ve been pining after him since last year.”

Yurio pulled his hood up to hide the blush creeping across his cheeks.

“I think he means don’t make a big deal of it,” Yuuri said quietly.

“We are dating,” Otabek said, “but we decided we’re taking things slow for a while.”

“One year, two months, nineteen days” Yurio muttered under his breath.

“We don’t want to rush into anything, especially in the middle of the season.”

“Well you should visit St. Petersburg after Worlds,” Yuuri suggested.  “You’re welcome to stay with us.”

“Unless you two would rather get a hotel together,” Viktor said behind his menu.

Yuuri smacked him in the arm.  Yurio glared at him, but Otabek just nodded politely.  

“I haven’t made any plans yet, but I was thinking about coming up for a couple of weeks after worlds.”

“Oh no!” Viktor exclaimed. We’ll be in Japan planning our wedding!”

“We haven’t decided anything,” Yuuri said quickly.

Yurio scoffed.  “I’d pay good money to see you actually plan something in advance that isn’t a skating routine.  Katsudon’s going to be doing all the work.”

“Do you really think I’m going to miss out on planning my wedding?” Viktor asked. “You only get to do that once!”

Yuuri smiled. “You have a better eye for those things anyway.”

Viktor took his hand and brought it to his lips.  “It will be beautiful as long as you’re there.”

Yuuri kissed him and turned back to the menu.

They ordered their crepes and Viktor continued talking about their wedding plans.  Although the idea of planning a wedding was a bit overwhelming, he was glad to hear Viktor talk about marriage.  They had barely discussed it since Barcelona. He knew Viktor loved him, but sometimes it was still hard to believe that someone like that had ever noticed him.  Yuuri would have been content just to stay by his side, but moving forward with the wedding was a comforting reminder that Viktor wasn’t going anywhere. He just hope that everything else didn’t come crashing down around them.

As they were finishing, Yuuri scrolled through his Instagram feed. Several of the other skaters had posted photos from the banquet, but nothing helpful. Neither Phichit nor Leo had posted anything since last night. There was nothing to give him a clue about what had happened. How was he supposed to apologize if he didn’t know what he was apologizing for?

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri whirled around to see Phichit and Leo heading towards them. He jumped up and ran over, throwing his arms around Phichit in a firm hug.

“Phichit!  Whatever I did I’m sorry, but we have an emergency and I need your help!”

“It’s ok! I’m not mad at you anymore” Phichit said, patting him on the back. “I should have texted you!  Leo came by my room after you called. We talked and everything’s ok now.”

Yuuri stepped back, sighing with relief. “I’m still not sure what I did.”

“How drunk were you?” Leo asked.

“They were both blacked out!” Yurio interrupted. “Start from the beginning.” He stood up, rolling his eyes. “I’m going to the toilet.”

Phichit took Yurio’s seat and Leo pulled up a chair from the next table.  “Well, we left the banquet and walked around for a while. Then we came here.  You and Viktor were making out.”

“We saw the pictures,” Yuuri said quickly.

Leo raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, you posted them to Instagram,”

“Someone stole my phone,” Viktor told him.

“Then you got the idea to go walk on the waterfront and as we were walking over you let it slip that I like Leo. I think you were trying to whisper but you failed miserably.”

“You kept telling him to kiss me,” Leo said sheepishly.  “I kind of got nervous and ran off.”

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“It’s fine, really!” Phichit reassured him.  “I ran after him but he jumped in a cab before I could catch up, and by the time I got back, you were gone.  I probably shouldn’t have left you alone, but I was kind of upset, so I just went back to the hotel.”

“But everything’s ok now?” Yuuri asked.

“It is, I promise!” Phichit said.  “We talked and he feels the same way.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything because of the distance,” Leo admitted, “but now that it’s out we’re going to give it a try.”

“That’s great!” Yuuri exclaimed.  “I’m really sorry, but I’m glad it worked out.”

“It wasn’t ideal,” Phichit agreed, “but we probably would have kept dragging our feet if you hadn’t said something.  You can buy us dinner tonight if you still feel guilty.”

“Sounds fair!” Yuuri said. “But first we need to find Viktor’s phone.  Do you know what we did last night after we left here?”

Phichit took out his phone and scrolled through a few messages.  “I got a text from you later about some club but you didn’t say where.”

Yuuri opened the text on his phone and looked at the message.

_Hey Phichit!  Come our dancign wiht us!  Thi sclub is grwat!_

_PHicit! Tehy gave us freee drinkens!_

“What kind of club would let us in in our underwear?”  Viktor asked.

“Let me check a couple of places,” Otabek offered.  He took out his phone and stepped outside.

“So did I say anything about breaking into the ice rink?”

“You did what?” Phichit exclaimed.

Sighing, Yuuri showed him the photos.

Phichit scrolled through them, barely able to contain his laughter.  “I can’t believe you actually stole a zamboni!”

“I don’t think we stole it,” Yuuri mumbled, “but it looks like we were riding it.”

“It looks like you were naked,” Leo said, selecting one of the photos. Viktor was taking a selfie with Yuuri standing on the zamboni in the background.  Viktor’s head was blocking out anything scandalous, but it was obvious that he was completely naked.

Yuuri groaned, burying his head in his hands.  Yurio returned and sat down, shaking his head.

“Not going to ask,” he muttered.  “Where’s Otabek?”

“We were at a club last night and he’s calling around to see if he can figure out which one,” Viktor told him.

Otabek came back to the table.  “I think I may have found your club.”

Yuuri and Viktor jumped up and put on their coats.  Yuuri gave Phichit a quick hug.

“I’ll call you about dinner!’

Phichit hugged him tightly.  “I’ll let you know if we hear anything about your phone.”

They headed for the door, but Yurio paused and turned back.

“Hey Leo!”  he called. “Thanks for beating JJ at Skate Canada.  It would have killed me to come in behind that shithead.”

Leo stared at him uncomfortably.  “Sure, anytime.”

“Aw, look at our little Yurio making friends,” Viktor teased.

Yurio just huffed and rolled his eyes.  Yuuri chuckled softly as they headed back out into the cold.

 

* * *

 

The club was only a few blocks away, so they decided to walk. It was hours before opening, but Otabek had a connection to the manager who had agreed to let them in while the staff was getting ready. Viktor kept his arm around Yuuri’s waist, pressing his hand firmly on his hip. He was glad that they had at least sorted out the issue with Phichit. They still had no idea who had the phone but that was one worry off Yuuri’s mind.

Yuuri received a text as they neared the club.  He didn’t say anything, but from his face, Viktor guessed it was another taunt from the blackmailer.  He held Yuuri tighter as they waited for Otabek’s friend. The door opened and Otabek exchanged a few quick words with the man.  He nodded and stepped aside to let them in.

“Don’t say I never snuck you into a club,” Otabek said, flashing a faint grin at Yurio.

Yurio scoffed, rolling his eyes. “These two take me clubbing all the time in St Petersburg.”

“We didn’t take you,” Yuuri contradicted him. “You stole Viktors ID,”

“I wouldn’t have had to if you had gotten me in,” Yurio argued.

“Only one more year of this!” Viktor said to Otabek in a low voice.

Otabek shook his head. “The drinking age in Kazakhstan is 21.”

“I just downloaded the pictures from last night,” said the manager, leading them to the DJ stand.  “I haven’t gone through them, but it was a wild night.”

“I’ll take a look,” Otabek offered.  “You two look around and see if anything looks familiar.”

Viktor nodded and went to check out the club. It did seem vaguely familiar.  He wished he could remember. Even though Yuuri had grown more confident since Viktor started as his coach, he was still shy and reserved.  Yet under that timid demeanor lay a deep passion that fascinated Viktor. It bubbled to the surface when Yuuri was on the ice, but when he was drunk it was like the floodgates had opened.   He was so beautifully free when he was intoxicated. Viktor stood on the dance floor and closed his eyes, trying to picture what it might have been like.

“Viktor!” Yuuri called.  Viktor opened his eyes. “What are you doing?”

Viktor smiled and extended his hand toward Yuuri.  “Dance with me.”

Yuuri hunched his shoulders.  “There’s no music.”

“We’ll make our own,” Viktor said.

Suddenly the sound system blared to life.  A slow song that Viktor didn’t recognize filled the air.  From the DJ stand Otabek gave him a small nod. Viktor threw back his head to move his bangs out of his face.  Yuuri smiled shyly and came over to take his hand.

“This isn’t how I wanted to spend today,” Yuuri said, leaning his head on Viktor’s shoulder.

“It’s not so bad.  We’re together.”

They spun slowly around the floor.  Viktor closed his eyes, savoring the feel of Yuuri in his arms.  It had been a busy season and they would have to leave each other for Nationals soon.  He wanted to stop time and just hold on to this moment.

“I wonder if Otabek would be our DJ,” Yuuri mused as Viktor dipped him.  

“We can ask.”

Viktor pulled Yuuri into a gentle kiss as the music faded.  He needed to make time for more moments like this. He never really forgot how Yuuri’s lips felt, but he didn’t always take time to notice them.  They were a bit dry from a night of drinking and the cold weather, but they were still as inviting as always. He drew back, staring into Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri started to say something, but he was interrupted as the video system came on.

“You guys were definitely here last night,” Otabek called.

A slideshow of pictures from the night before popped up.  Viktor hugged Yuuri from behind, grinning as he watched. There were pictures of the entire club, but it seemed the photographer had taken a special interest in them.  Viktor still had his pants on, but Yuuri was in his underwear with his shirt tied around his shoulders like a cape. They were dancing in the middle of a small circle of people who seemed to be enjoying their performance.  In the next photo Viktor was holding a flaming piece of cloth.

“That’s what happened to my shirt,” Yuuri said flatly.

“You got thrown out after that, but no one has any idea where you went,” Otabek told them.

“This is getting boring,” Yurio moaned loudly.  “Can we do something fun?”

“Are you guys ok alone?” Otabek asked.

“We’ll be fine,” Yuuri assured him.  “You’ve helped us enough.”

They left the club and headed down the street.  Viktor looked around as they walked, but nothing clicked.  The only other place he could be sure they had gone was the skating rink and then back to the hotel.  As much as he hated to admit it, Chris was their best lead at this point. They needed to talk to him, if only to cross him off the list.

At the corner, Yurio grabbed Otabeks hand.  “We’re going left so pick another direction,” he declared.  He dragged Otabek across the street and they disappeared into the crowd.

“What should we do now?” Yuuri asked.

“We should find Chris,” Viktor said reluctantly.  “Do you really think he could be the one?”

Yuuri shrugged helplessly.  “I don’t know, but he was pretty upset at the Rostelstom cup.”

“Well sure he’s disappointed that he didn’t qualify for the final,“ Viktor trailed off.  Chris had suffered a disappointing defeat at the qualifiers where Yuuri and Viktor had won gold. He had come to the finals to support them but he wouldn’t be the first skater to snap and lash out at a rival in a sudden fit of jealousy. With so many blank spots in the night anything was possible.

Yuuri gave him a doubtful look and took out his phone.  “According to his Instagram he’s getting a massage at the hotel spa.  He posted it about half an hour ago.”

“He should be back in his room by the time we get there,” Viktor said. “Let’s get a water and head back.”

They went in a chocolate shop a few doors down.  Mila and Sara were inside looking at one of the displays.

“Oh hey, did you guys find the phone yet?” Mila asked.

Yuuri shook his head.  

“We hit a bit of a dead end,” Viktor admitted.

“So I guess you’re not the one who posted this.” Sara took out her phone and showed them a picture of them in the hotel lobby with Chris.  They were in their underwear holding a bottle of vodka.

“I told you it was him,” Yuuri grumbled. He grabbed a large box of chocolates off the shelf.  Viktor plucked it out of his hand and replaced it with a single bar of dark chocolate.

“I know it’s been a rough day,” he chided, “but you don’t have much time before Nationals.”

Yuuri glared at him and snatched the box back, heading to the cashier with both items in hand.

Viktor cringed but Mila put a hand on his shoulder. “I’d let your little golden boy have this one."

Viktor sighed, clapping a hand to his face.  “I need to find that phone or his costume won’t fit at Nationals.”

“I can think of a few ways to burn some calories,” Sara joked.  

Viktor ignored her and looked carefully at the picture on the phone. Given their lack of clothes and the number of hickeys on Yuuri’s neck, it was probably after the club, but where did the Zamboni fit in?

Yuuri returned and handed Viktor a bottle of water.  “Ok, let’s go.”

“I’ll see you back at the hotel,” Viktor called to Mila as he followed Yuuri out of the shop.

“Good Luck!” she replied.

They got a cab back to the hotel. Viktor held his tongue as Yuuri mindlessly ate bonbon after bonbon from the large chocolate box on the way. He thought about asking to split it, but he could tell Yuuri was in no mood to share.

They arrived at the hotel and hurried to the elevator. Viktor almost considered tripping and ‘accidentally’ knocking the chocolates on the floor but that would probably just make things worse.  They took the elevator to Chris’ floor and hurried down the hall to his room. Viktor knocked. He waited a moment but there was no answer. He knocked louder just in case Chris was asleep but there was no reply.  Yuuri leaned against the door, his head falling back with a soft thunk. A frustrated tear slipped down his cheek. Viktor put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

“He’s probably still at the spa. Why don’t we go back to the room and relax for a minute.”

Yuuri nodded. He popped the last of the chocolates in his mouth and let Viktor lead him back to the elevator.  “So where does the Zamboni fit in?”

“I don’t know but we’ll figure it out,” Viktor said, pressing the button for their floor.  

They stumbled wearily to their room.  The lack of sleep was catching up with them. Viktor opened the door, taking Yuuri’s coat as Yuuri stumbled to the bed and flopped down on the soft mattress. Viktor removed Yuuri’s shoes and bent to kiss his neck.  

“Want me to take your mind off things?”

Yuuri sighed softly, rolling his head to the side. He seemed to consider it for a moment, but instead buried his head in Viktors neck. “I just want to lie down for a bit. Can you just hold me?”

Viktor kissed his cheek. “Of course.”

He lay back on the bed and Yuuri curled up against him, resting his head on Viktor’s chest.  He was asleep in moments. Viktor pulled the comforter over them and wrapped his arms protectively around his fiance.

“Sleep well, my little Katsudon,” he whispered.

 

* * *

 

A text alert roused Yuuri from his nap.  He tried to roll over but Viktor had a firm grip on him. He wiggled free and put on his glasses to checked the messages.  There was one from Phichit asking about dinner and two from Viktor’s phone asking if they were any closer to solving the puzzle, along with a string of instagram notifications. Groaning, he settled back against Viktor to check them.  

Phichit and Leo had each posted several photos from their day together.  Yurio had posted a picture of himself with some stray cats outside a cafe.  The blackmailer had posted a few more photos of their drunken escapades, but nothing too scandalous.  A few pictures from the club, the crepe shop, and the banquet. Under different circumstances, he probably would have enjoyed scrolling through these, but knowing that the worst was yet to come made him queasy.  He had tried to stay calm so as not to worry Viktor but he couldn’t take much more of this. He didn’t think Chris was so spiteful as to come to France with this in mind, but he could be just as impulsive as Viktor. It was possible something had happened last night to upset him.

Someone knocked loudly on the door. Viktor jolted awake.  “What was that?”

Yuuri slid out of bed and went to answer it.  Maybe the black mailer had gotten impatient. He opened the door to find Yurio.

“Hey are you two still looking for Chris? He’s at the pool.”

Yuuri turned to Viktor but he was already out of bed and putting on his shoes.  Yuuri shoved his feet in his shoes and they hurried to the pool.

Yuuri dug his nails into his palm as they ran.  He just wanted this to be over. It had to be Chris.  They had been all over Marseille chasing rumors and this was the only loose end.  It was the only thing that made any sense. They burst through the door into the deserted pool and looked around.  Chris was sitting in the hot tub with a glass of champagne. He waved to them with a friendly smile.

“Care to join me?”

Yuuri tried to calm down, but the words came tumbling out of his mouth. “Where is Viktors phone?”

Chris raised an eyebrow.  “Probably wherever he left his pants.”

“Just give it back,” Yuuri demanded.

Viktor put a hand on his shoulder.  “Someone stole my phone last night and has been threatening to post some compromising photos online.”

Chris frowned. “And you thought it was me?”

Yuuri felt the last glimmer of hope fade.  “It wasn’t?”

Chris chuckled. “As amusing as that sounds, I had better things to do today.”

Yuuri leaned his head on Viktor’s shoulder.  “What are we going to do?”

His phone buzzed. He checked it to find another message from Viktor’s phone.

_Turn around._

They turned to see Otabek and Yurio standing by the door.  Viktor waved.

“Chris didn’t have it.  Have you heard anything?”

Yuuri buried his head in his hands.  Viktor could be so unbelievably oblivious. “ _They_ took it.”

“What?” Viktor asked in genuine surprise.  

“Yurio took your phone!” Yuuri shrieked.  “I told you not to give him the passcode!”

A look of betrayal spread across Viktor’s face.  “Yurio! How could you?”

“Actually it was my idea,” Otabek said holding the phone up for them to see.

Yuuri gaped.  “Your idea?”

“We wanted to teach you two a lesson,” he said with a stern look.  “I’m sorry we made you worry-”

“I’m not!” Yurio cut in sharply. “You two had it coming!  I was trying to talk to Beka alone, but every time we turned around, there you were, drunk off your half naked asses!  And when we finally did get a moment alone, you busted in here, stripped off what little you DID have on and started making out in the hottub!”

“How did you get my phone?” Viktor demanded.

“You asked us to film you,” Otabek grumbled.

Yuuri buried his head in his hands, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.  “Viktor, I can’t believe you talked me into that.”

Yurio scoffed. “It was your idea, Katsudon.”

Yuuri wobbled, grabbing Viktor’s arm for support.  “Tell me we didn’t do anything too embarrassing.”

“I’ll let you decide.” Otabek tapped the screen.  “Oh, wait, that’s not it.”

“That’s Instagram story,”  Yurio said. “Give it here.”

He grabbed the phone.  Otabek’s thumb dragged across the screen as Yurio pulled it out of his hand.  Otabek’s eyes went wide.

“You posted it!” he cried, grabbing the phone back from Yurio.  “How do I delete it?”

“Just give it to me!” Viktor cried, darting forward to take the phone. Startled, Otabek stepped back, the phone slipping out of his hand. Viktor dove for it, but it bounced off his arm and fell in the pool.  They all starred in stunned silence as it sank to the bottom.

“Guess you’re getting a new phone after all,” Chris remarked.

Yuuri quickly checked to see what had been posted.  In the picture Viktor was seated on a lounge chair. Yuuri knelt between his legs with his face buried in Viktor’s crotch. One hand was on Viktor’s knee. The other was out of sight, but from the angle of his arm it looked like he had been touching himself. Viktor had one hand on the back of Yuuri’s head. The other was behind him and his head was thrown back, exposing his long graceful throat.

“Log in on someone else’s phone and delete it!” Yurio urged.

“I don’t know my log in,” Viktor moaned, burying his face in his hands.

Chris jumped out of the hot tub to check his phone.  “It’s too late anyway,” he said. “It’s already on Tumblr.”

Yurio looked at him in disgust.  “Why are you naked?”

Chris draped his towel over his shoulders, turning to give Yurio a full view.   “Well I was alone until you all barged in here. You can deal with it or you can leave.”

“Pervert,” Yurio grumbled.

Yuuri’s legs gave way and he sank to the ground, exhausted tears streaming down his face.  Viktor crawled over and hugged him tightly.

“We’ll deal with it,” he whispered.

Yuuri just nodded, burying his face in Viktor’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri, Viktor, Otabek, Yurio and Chris sat in an isolated booth in the hotel bar.  Yuuri sipped his beer. After last night there was no way he could drink enough to forget this, but it helped.

Otabek seemed genuinely remorseful and had bought the drink as an apology.  Yurio on the other hand was alternating between apologizing and blaming them for the whole incident.

“You can’t see anything,” Yurio muttered.  

“You can see Yuuri’s ass,” Chris pointed out. “And it’s pretty obvious what’s happening.”

Yurio scowled at him.  “Who invited you?”

“If I’m going to get falsely accused of this, I think you at least owe me a beer,” Chris retorted.

Yuuri bowed his head slightly.  “Sorry I suspected you.”

Chris patted him on the shoulder.  “It’s ok. I don’t think anyone would have pegged Otabek as your guy.”

“Again, I’m really sorry,” Otabek apologized.  “We never intended to post anything like that.”

Yuuri nodded.  “It was an accident, and I guess we did get out of hand.”  

“What happened exactly,” Viktor asked.  “I remember champagne at the bar then going to the banquet and it gets hazy from there.

Otabek blushed slightly.  “I was trying to talk to Yuri but we kept running into you and getting interrupted.”

“And then we had to help you make a sex tape,” Yurio reminded them bitterly.

“You could have said no,” Viktor argued.

“Believe me, we tried,” Yurio said flatly.

“Wait, I’m still confused,” Yuuri said.  “If you brought us back here after the club, where does the Zamboni fit in?”

Yurio and Otabek exchanged a look.  

“Zamboni?” Yurio asked.

“We didn’t post anything like that,” Otabek said.

“We found the pictures on my phone.” Yuuri opened the camera roll to show them.  “We broke into the rink, but we still don’t know when.”

“Oh that was me!” Chris chimed in.  “After you got back, you came to my room and asked if I wanted to go nude ice skating.”

“So why weren’t there any pictures on Viktor’s phone?” Otabek asked.

“It was on 10% so they left it in the room to charge,” Chris explained.  “We had a pretty good time, but they threw us out so we came back here. We were going to meet up at the pool, but I fell asleep.”

Yuuri sighed.  “I’m never drinking champagne again.”

“Awww,” Viktor whined.  “But you’re so much fun when you do!  And I really don’t think this is going to cause us that much trouble.”

“VIKTOR!”

Viktor froze, the blood draining from his face as Yakov stormed into the bar.

“Yura stole my phone!” he said quickly.

“Oh fuck you!” Yurio snarled as they were both dragged off by their coach.

Chris leaned back, sipping his beer.  “I’m so glad I decided to come.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri, Yurio, and Mila sat in the airport terminal waiting for their flight. Yakov had yelled at Yurio and Viktor for ours until Lillia finally made him go to sleep.  He had woken Viktor up early to continue the lecture which was still going. They sat on the other end of the row from the others, but snippets of their conversation drifted over.

“If you’re serious about being a coach you need to straighten up!” Yakov snapped. “It’s not just about Yuuri’s performance on the ice you have to manage things off the ice as well.  Especially with his nerves. The stress of a scandal can throw a skater’s whole season off. You’re lucky you’re just getting off with a fine!”

Yuuri slumped in his seat. Since Yakov wasn’t his coach, he had escaped with only a few stern glares, but they would all have to tread lightly for the next few weeks.  

“Maybe I’ll go visit my parents until Nationals,” he muttered.

“Don’t you dare, Katsudon,” Mila said sharply. “This is all your fault.”

Yuuri sighed.  “Did Otabek get in trouble?”

Yurio huffed. “His coach said she can’t really tell him to stop talking to me but she thinks I’m a ‘bad influence’,” he rolled his eyes and made air quotes, “and he needs to rethink his choice of friends.”

“I thought about it.  I still like you.”

They looked to see Otabek, coffee in hand. Yurio gave him a casual nod.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were gone already.”

“My flight’s delayed and we’re in the same concourse.  I figured I’d come take my share of the punishment.”

“He’s done with us,” Yurio said. “He’s been lecturing Viktor since breakfast, and I think he’s about to lose his voice.”

“We board in an hour,” Yuuri said. “Have a seat.”

Otabek sat down next to Yurio. Yurio yawned and draped his arm over Otabeks shoulder.

“And stop giving everyone in the rink your passcode!”  Yakov roared.

“Yakov,” Lillia snapped. “Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack. Let’s get a drink and let Viktor have a break. You’ve been yelling at him since before breakfast.”

“We’ll finish this later,” Yakov promised, following her to the bar.  

Viktor hurried over to them and fell into the seat beside Yuuri, draping himself across his fiance’s lap.  “Yuuri, hold me.”

Yuuri stroked Viktor’s hair.  “Don’t worry, he’ll yell himself hoarse soon enough.”

“On second thought I’ll come visit you in Almaty,” Yurio muttered to Otabek.  “It’s not fair that Katsudon gets off the hook.”

“I’m not off the hook,” Yuuri insisted.  “Everyone in Japan is going to be talking about this at Nationals. My sister said they’ve had calls all day asking if Viktor and I are visiting any time soon.”

Viktor rolled over looking at Yuuri.  “I am proud of you for winning gold. I’m sorry this ruined your celebration.”

Yuuri smiled, stroking his silver hair.  “I’ll just have to win Worlds. That should shut them up.”

“Let them talk.” Viktor muttered, snuggling against Yuuri’s lap.  “They’re all just saying what a cute butt my fiance has.”

“I’ll have that idiot cleaning out the locker rooms for a month!” They heard Yakov yell from the bar.

Yuuri looked at his ticket. “What seat is Yakov in?”

“He’s a row behind us,” Viktor sighed.  “I wonder if there’s a free seat in first class.”

He got up to go to the counter, Yuuri grabbed his arm. “If you leave me in coach with him, you’re sleeping on the couch until worlds.”

Viktor kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll see if they have two.”

Yuuri looked at the ring on his hand as Viktor walked over to the ticket counter.  Before Viktor, he had always felt alone. Even with his family and friends supporting him, it had alway seemed like he faced every challenge by himself.  Now he had a partner, someone who would stand by him in victory and defeat. He was going to pledge to spend his life with that man and whatever happened they would face it together.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! Please check out my wonderful artist 8Verity8  
> [8Verity8](https://8verity8.tumblr.com/)  
> Check out the artwork here on Tumblr  
> [Art](https://8verity8.tumblr.com/post/179431656669/artwork-i-did-for-darthclaire-s-fic-drunk-naked)  
> I plan to write Otabek and Yurio's side of this story eventually!


End file.
